doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Vega
Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo. |ingreso_doblaje = 1995|voz = Media/Baja.}}Alejandro Vega Mtz., es un actor, traductor y locutor mexicano. Se inició como locutor y se integró al doblaje a mediados de los 90´s. Durante muchos años su voz fue considerada "inconfundible", por la tonalidad y matices característicos. Actualmente reside en Cuernavaca, Morelos. Ha participado en la narración y doblaje de variados documentales para el "Smithsonian Institute", "BBC", "History Channel", "Animal Planet", "National Geographic" e "Hindú TV". Filmografía Películas * La gran Gilly Hopkins (2018) - Voces adicionales * ''El manicomio de Eliza'' (2014) - Dr. William Paxton (Christopher Fulford) * El redentor (2013) - Taxman (Anthony Morris) * Al borde del abismo (2012) - Voces adicionales * La jugada maestra (2014) - Árbitro de Bulgaria (Richard Jutras) * Paraíso (2013) — Espectador en el bar (voz) (John McConnell) * Soldado universal 4: El juicio final (2012) - Ron Castellano (Dane Rhodes) * Conspiración Echelon (2009) ** Mueller (Jonathan Pryce) ** Guardia Kremlin (Dimitar Dimitrov) ** Voces adicionales * La reina infiel (2012) - Voces adicionales * Amor por conveniencia (2012) - Coleccionista de antigüedades (Matt Walsh) * Jesús Henry Cristo (2011) - Padre Benet (Keith Dinicol) * Goon (2011) - Dr. Glatt (Eugene Levy) *Black Death *Get the Gringo *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza *Indiferencia (2011) - Abuelo (Louis Zorich) *Masacre en Texas *El viaje (2010) - Geólogo (Mike Balderstone) *No temas a la oscuridad (2010) - Charles Jacoby (Alan Dale) *Ingenious (2009) - Newkin (Richard Kind) *Nueva York, te amo (2009) - Sr. Riccoli (James Caan) *La chica de al lado (2004) - Sr. Peterson (Richard Fancy) / Presidente de becas (Ellis Williams) *Taxi. (20th Century Fox). *Elektra (20th Century Fox) - Entrenador y otros. *Requiem for Billy the Kid (Fox). *Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite. (20th. Century Fox). 2003. *El diablo viste a la moda (Esposo de Miranda y Jefe de Redacción) *The Perfect Summer *Three Days to Kill (Fox). *"Ghost Fever" *"Inside North Korea-Race to Peace." (Oficial and Pence) *Inside the Mega Twister *La playa *Möbius *Play Date *Knock Knock *Ana y el rey - Lord John Bradley (Geoffrey Palmer) *Por siempre cenicienta: Una historia de amor - Rey Francis (Timothy West) (1998) Series de TV *Boston Legal - Jerry Espenson (Christian Clemenson) *Ally McBeal *Angel *Prison Break *Bones *Eliza Graves (Madhouse of Elisa) *Behind Russian's Frozen Curtain *The Auction House (Fox) *Helicopter Rescue (BBC-NatGeo) *Mars *The Southern Justice-Gun to the Head (Fox) *The Southern Justice-Summer Crime Way(Fox) *The Emperor Cook The Emperor's Cook *Southern Justice-Domestic Justice (Fox) *The Southern Justice-Blue Ridge Bandit (Fox) *The Southern Justice-Forest Fugitive *The Southern Justice-Hide and Seek *The Southern Justice-Meth Manhunt *The Lost City of the Monkey God *The Good, the Bad and the Dead *Underworld Inc. *Play Date (Fox). *Dirty Rotten Survival (Fox) *Underwood Knock (NatGeo) *"Far from Home". (NatGeo) *The Long Road Home (NatGeo) *Río héroes - Don José (TBA) *Big Fish: Black Jack is Back (Nat Geo) *Big Fish: Texas Hurricane Buddy (Nat Geo) *Big Fish: Deckhand Down (Nat Geo) *"Cabin Fever: Lodge of the Ridge" (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Born to be Wired". (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Sex Drive"; (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Cash for trash" (NatGeo) *Rachel's Tours of Beauty (Fox) *Liberty of London *"Mobius" (Fox) *Luxury Life-Where Luxury Begins (Hola T.V.) *"The Quest for Gold" (NatGeo) *Weeds - Det. Mitch Ouellette (Michael Harney) *Outcast - Sidney (Brent Spiner) (1ª voz) *The Young Pope - Elmore Coen (Andre Gregory) (epis. 8) *Nación Z : ** Robert (Tony Doupe) (ep. 7) ** Voces adicionales *Río Héroes : ** Rogério (Padre de Rogerinho) (Roney Facchini) ** Don José (episodio 3) Documentales *After Hitler 1 *After Hitler 2 *Inside Air Force One (Fox) *Before Mars (Antes de Marte) (NatGeo) *Cutest (Fox) *David Rocco *He Named Me Malala" (Nat Geo). *"The God History" (Nat Geo). *Un Viaje por la Fé (The Story if Us)(Nat Geo). *"Facing" (Nat Geo). *Return of the Dead *Aly Raisman: The Quest for Gold *America Inside Out (Fox) *Annihilation-The beginning *Annihilation-The Survivors (NatGeo). *Annihilation-The Final Solution (NatGeo). *Annihilation-The Nazi Machine (NatGeo) *Annihilation-Autopsy of a Mass Murder (NatGeo). *Annihilation-Lest We Forget (NatGeo) *Annihilation-The Destruction of European Jews (NatGeo) *Annihilation-on the Face of the Death *Annihilation-The Trap *Antes que sea tarde - Ban Ki-Moon *Chavin the Huantar *Genius- Einstein *Genius- Picasso *Inside North Korea (Nat Geo) *Last Men Hard (Fox) *Mars - Stephen Petranek *No Man Left Behind-The Real Black Hawk Down *No Man Left Behind-Close Call *Rio Heroes (Fox) *The Girl Who Forgave the Nazis *Years of Living: Dangerously *Secretos Nazis Películas Animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real - Wally (Neil Ross) Anime *Heat Guy J - Echigo *Martian Successor Nadesico Telenovelas y series turcas *Tormenta de pasiones - Süleyman (Renan Bilek) -1ª temporada- *Secretos - Fernando Özdemir (Yüksel Arıcı) Telenovelas / Películas Hindúes *Jodha Akbar Telenovelas Coreanas * La voz de tu amor - Voces adicionales Telenovelas Españolas Velvet (España) Traducciones-Adaptaciones *After Hitler 1 *After Hitler 2 *Aly Raisman: The Quest for Gold *Hollywood and Vines *Luxury Life-Where Luxury Begins (Hola T.V.) *Rachel's Tours of Beauty *Annihilation *Close to death *Chavin the Huantar *Madagascar-La Isla de los Lémures (NatGeo) *David Rocco *Dios No está Muerto 3 *Jodha Akbar. (Hindú Z.T.V.) *El Rey de California. *Mente en Llamas. *Return of the Dead *My Father is Strange *No Man Left Behind-Stealth Fighter Down *No Man Left Behind-The Real Black Hawk Down *No Man Left Behind-Escape From Iraq *Secretos Nazis *Tumhari Paakhi (Hindú) *The Southern Justice (Fox) *Years of Living: Dangerously *Vencedor Controles de Calidad (Quality Controls) *After Hitler 1 *After Hitler 2 *David Rocco *No Man Left Behind-Escape From Iraq *No Man Left Behind-Stealth Fighter Down *No Man Left Behind-The Real Black Hawk Down *No Man Left Behind-Close Call *Secretos Nazis *The Husband of the Queen (El Marido de la Reina) Empresas y estudios de doblaje *Business Sounds *Doblajes París *Elefante Films *Garduza Media *Universal Cinergía Dubbing *VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory *Art Dubbing *HQ Media Solutions Trivia *Tuvo participación en un fandub del videojuego "Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots" donde dobló al Coronel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIfynlv-F2w&list=UUjoAdQ3YEnc-RO1y4ZQYvIA. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010